Colorful Rainbow
Colorful Rainbow (カラフルレインボー) is an upcoming animated web series created by IchokaSuzumi666. Plot Summary Season 1 Keiti Kiiro is a young girl who just started her first year of high school with her two best friends, Kyoko Aka and Renji Daidaiiro. These three aren't just ordinary high school students, however; they're rulers of another world based off of the colors of the rainbow! (Keiti is the princess of the Yellow Kingdom, Kyoko is the princess of the Red Kingdom, and Renji is the prince of the Orange Kingdom.) As the princesses of their respective kingdoms, Keiti and Kyoko possess powers like no one else does, allowing them to fight evil; these particular powers could come in handy, considering how the evil Shadow Princess, Akumi, has been revived....inside of Kyoko's body! Now, the Rainbow Princesses and the Rainbow Knights must unite to fight the Shadow Creatures that Akumi creates and find some way to get her out of Kyoko's body so she can be defeated once and for all! All the while, Keiti can't help but feel like she's seen her schoolmate (who is also a waiter at his father's cafe and a Rainbow Knight), Rukasu Yamada, before.... Season 2 Akumi has been defeated and sealed inside of Kyoko's sword, and with Kyoko's magical power having increased, Keiti's memories having fully returned, and a new school year having just begun, life goes on for the Rainbow Princesses....but a new evil lingers closer than they would think. Everyone who has ever pined for Rukasu has become supportive of his relationship with Keiti, even Indi....but one of Eimi's best friends, Shana, has had trouble accepting that her crush has been taken from her. As if that's not enough, however, she is nearly killed in a car accident! The one to revive her is a mysterious person who gives Shana the uncontrollable ability to suck color from whatever she touches and a mission to defeat the Rainbow Princesses once and for all; Shana gladly accepts the mission, hoping for revenge on Keiti for stealing "her man". Now, with a new enemy, the magical battles of the Rainbow Princesses continue.... Season 3 Shana's powers have been sealed away by the gloves Ayano has made, and Shana herself is finally able to move on from Rukasu; thus, Keiti and her friends' final year of high school begins peacefully. As they try to figure out what to do with their futures - what to do besides becoming Rainbow Queens and Kings, in the Rainbow Princesses' and Princes' cases - they are introduced to the Black, White, and Silver Kingdoms and the triplet sisters who rule over each of them, Sumi, Shiori, and Ginai Hisakawa. These kingdoms are perhaps the most important of them all; if one of these three kingdoms falls, all of the others, including the Rainbow Kingdoms, will slowly fall suit. However, tragedy suddenly strikes as Ginai is murdered by Arche, the sister of Iris and the one who had given Shana her powers. With the Silver Kingdom struggling to find a new leader, the Black and White Kingdoms begin a war against each other, and as a result, all of the Rainbow Kingdoms begin fighting against each other! Now, the Rainbow Princesses and Princes must keep the peace between all of the kingdoms and defeat Arche....but with a color missing, how will they stand up against an evil goddess? Opening and Ending Songs Opening These haven't been decided yet, but they will be original songs, with a different song for each season. Ending Same as openings. Characters Rainbow Princesses Keiti Kiiro Keiti is the protagonist of Colorful Rainbow. She is a bubbly and cheerful girl who just entered high school, and while there, she develops a crush on Rukasu Yamada, a kind, handsome boy in her grade. She has known Kyoko and Renji since the three were babies, as their mothers were best friends as Rainbow Princesses before them. Eight years before the beginning of the series, after an incident involving Indi erasing her memories, her mother took her from the Yellow Rainbow Kingdom in order to raise her as a normal child, although she does know of her origins. What is shocking is that, although she is the Yellow Rainbow Princess, she is the leader of the rest of the Rainbow Princesses; this is due to the fact that her yellow pendant, which she uses to transform, turns black when there is danger afoot. Her weapon is the Dandelion Wand. Kyoko Aka Kyoko is one of Keiti's best friends and the Red Rainbow Princess. They have known each other as babies, as their mothers were Rainbow Princesses before them. Kyoko is a fiery redhead with a tomboyish personality, although she does have a feminine side, predominantly shown to her crush, Ryo. The first season's antagonist, Akumi, took over her body when she was born. As a result, Kyoko occasionally hears Akumi's voice in her head and unknowingly allows her to create Shadow Creatures when her anger levels are high enough; on rare occasions, she even takes over her body. Her weapon is the Blood Sword, which is upgraded to a "Bloody Shadow Sword" at the end of the first season due to Akumi being sealed inside of it. Eimi Ichigomiya Eimi is the daughter of the headmaster of Ichigomiya Academy and the Orange Rainbow Princess. She was once a kind and cheerful girl, but after she was betrayed by a friend in middle school, she became cold, initially not allowing any of her classmates other than Shana and Ayano come near her. She is not directly related to the Orange Royal Family, but because there are no daughters in the Orange Royal Family and because she has been chosen to become Renji's bride (much to her dismay), she obtains the powers of the Orange Rainbow Princess. Eimi eventually comes to like Renji, but she covers it up with a tsundere attitude. Her weapon is the Fire Igniter. Maria Momoiro Maria is a waitress at Cafe Yamada and the Pink Rainbow Princess. She is a rather sleepy girl, and a running gag of hers is that she'll fall asleep at any given moment, no matter the conditions (even in battle once or twice); on a few occasions, she will explain the dream she just had to the others upon waking up, much to their annoyance. She is an upperclassman to Bianka and (originally) Amane in the first season, but in the second season, she starts attending Ichigomiya Academy's high school division as a first-year. Her weapon is the Bubble Gum Blower. Bianka Midori Bianka is the Green Rainbow Princess, as well as the youngest of the current Rainbow Princesses. She is unbelievably clumsy, constantly tripping, dropping what she's holding, and running late for class. Her best friend, Amane, is the one to keep her on her toes; after Amane is transferred to Ichigomiya Academy's high school division, this role is passed to a transfer student named Kana Ikumi. Bianka is also slightly absentminded and tends to forget important events. Despite it all, she is very hardworking and perhaps the most determined of the Rainbow Princesses to bring an end to Akumi's reign. Her weapon is the Lucky Clover, a wand that summons giant four-leaf clovers. Amane Mizuiro Amane is the Blue Rainbow Princess and the second youngest of the Rainbow Princesses. To say she is a genius is an understatement; she can pass any test with a perfect score, recite any bit of information, and pick out even the tiniest of flaws. She is Bianka's best friend and originally the one to stay beside her in Ichigomiya Academy's junior high school division. However, after being the only one to pass a test that is proven to be too difficult for junior high school students, Amane is transferred into the high school division; even so, she still keeps in contact with her friends from the junior high. She has a crush on her former classmate, Takashi Fujiwara, and only ever slips up when she's around him. Her weapon is the Toxic Rain, where she performs a rain dance that summons rain that does damage to the enemy. Juri Murasaki Juri is the Purple Rainbow Princess and the oldest of the Rainbow Princesses, albeit arguably the least responsible of the bunch. At the beginning of the series, she is a first year at Toho Gakuen College of Drama and Music as a theater major, hoping to become an actress one day; she was the president of the Drama Club during her time at Ichigomiya Academy. She had a twin sister, Yuri, who was supposed to be the heir to the throne, but after her death, Juri - who was second in line - was forced into her position, much to her dismay. Originally, she didn’t care much for her royal duties, but as time goes on, she starts taking them more seriously. Ryo once had a brief crush on her, but because she knew that it was only because she reminded him of Yuri, she rejects him. Her tiara is different from the other Rainbow Princesses', as the jewels in them actually aren't jewels, but they are amethyst; this serves as her weapon, known as the Ruling Amethyst, which fires light from the amethyst toward the target. Indigo Noukon Indigo, nicknamed Indi, is the Indigo Rainbow Princess. Other than her normal Rainbow Princess abilities, she has the ability to "darken" the memories of all other than her own people, causing those memories to be forgotten and never remembered unless she removes the spell. Indi has had a huge crush on her cousin, Rukasu, ever since they were babies, and she tends to burst into jealous fits when other girls do so much as go near him; as a result, she used her memory-darkening abilities on Keiti when she briefly played with Rukasu as a child and has been banned from leaving the Indigo Castle until she finally decides to restore her memories. Indi tends to bring out a himedere side of her. Sumi Hisakawa Sumi is a transfer student, joining Keiti and the others' class at the start of the third and final arc. She has a badmouthed attitude in comparison to her sister, Shiori; like Eimi, she is also a bit of a tsundere, especially around her love interest, Izaya. It is soon revealed that she is the Black Rainbow Princess that was thought to only exist in legends. Shiori Hisakawa Alongside her sister, Sumi, Shiori is a transfer student who joins Keiti and the others' class at the beginning of the third and final arc. In comparison to Sumi, Shiori is soft-spoken and shy, but she is extremely kind to people she likes. She develops a crush on Rukasu, but she backs off when she finds out about his engagement with Keiti. It is soon revealed that she is the White Rainbow Princess that was also thought to only exist in legends. Ginai Hisakawa Ginai is the last of the Shimada triplets, introduced later in the third arc. She died of leukemia seven years before the beginning of this arc; had she still lived, she would have still been the oldest of the triplets. She was the Silver Rainbow Princess who was also thought to only exist in legends, but with her death and no other siblings to take the throne, she constantly searches for someone to rule her collapsing kingdom. At the end of the series, she finds one in the form of Chikara's younger sister, Kana, and disappears after transferring her powers to her. Rainbow Princes Rukasu Yamada Rukasu is Keiti's love interest; they seem to meet on the first day of high school and secretly fall for each other on first sight. Rukasu is a kind-hearted person who is willing to go very far for those around him to be happy, but he can also be a bit of a prankster, especially to his male friends. He also works at Cafe Yamada, his father's cafe, and has been trained in the Rainbow Knight Force ever since he was young. It is soon revealed that Rukasu and Keiti once played together as kids, but because of Indi darkening Keiti's memories, she doesn't remember; regardless, Rukasu resolves to be Keiti's friend (and perhaps more), with or without memories. After Keiti regains her memories near the end of season one, she and Rukasu confess their love for one another, resulting in Rukasu becoming the Yellow Rainbow Prince. Renji Daidaiiro Renji is Keiti and Kyoko's best friend and the only boy in their friend group. He is outgoing and cares for his friends deeply, always being the one to stop their arguments and protect them. He falls in love with Eimi upon first sight, even though she initially hates him, and is genuinely pleased upon finding out she is his fiancee. Because Eimi has not told Renji she loves him, Renji isn't able to become a Rainbow Prince; thus, he decides to join the Rainbow Knight Force in order to protect Eimi, Keiti, and Kyoko and not be considered useless when his friends are fighting Shadow Creatures. In the middle of season two, Eimi finally tells Renji she loves him, and he tells her that he's always felt the same; thus, he finally becomes the Orange Rainbow Prince. Rainbow Knight Force Ryo Noukon Ryo is Rukasu's cousin, Indi's brother, and a third-year at the high school division of Ichigomiya Academy. Just like Rukasu, he has been trained in the Rainbow Knight Force ever since he was a child; in fact, Ryo is currently among the highest-ranked of the knights. Every day, after school, he comes back to the Indigo Kingdom and home-schools Indi, as their parents are too busy to do so and Indi can't leave the castle to go to school. Ryo was once in love with Yuri and was devastated when she died; he then develops feelings for her sister, Juri, but because she realizes that it’s only because she reminds him of her sister, she rejects him. Even after this rejection, Ryo doesn't let his determination deter him and continues to fight as a knight. Eventually, however, he comes to genuinely reciprocate Kyoko’s feelings for him. Kirito Kishio Kirito is a member of the Rainbow Knights. He is in love with Indigo, and they start dating after the events of season 3. Antagonists Akumi Akumi is the antagonist of Colorful Rainbow's first season. She was an evil princess of the Shadow Realm, and she manipulates people's shadows into becoming Shadow Creatures. She was defeated by the previous generation of Rainbow Princesses, and her spirit was originally sealed in Akane's body; however, she was transferred into Kyoko's body upon her birth, where she has been regaining her strength. As a result of hosting her, Kyoko can occasionally hear her inside of her head, and Akumi can even take over Kyoko's whenever her anger levels are high enough. The switches between Kyoko and Akumi gradually increase as the first arc goes on. At the end of the first arc, Akumi separates from Kyoko's body and is soon sealed inside of Kyoko's sword, powering it up to a "Bloody Shadow Sword". Shana Yogorenaki Shana is a member of Eimi's friend group and Keiti's love rival. She is named, designed, and voiced after Shana from Shakugan no Shana, but this Shana's personality is closer to a yandere than a tsundere. She becomes a semi-antagonist in the first arc when her feelings for Rukasu are revealed, but she doesn't become a full-blown antagonist until the second arc, when she gains the power to remove color due to a currently unknown incident and decides to use it to get revenge on Keiti. She eventually gives up on Rukasu at the end of the second arc and becomes a supporting character for the entire third arc, wearing special gloves knitted by Ayano and injected with the Rainbow Princesses' magic to prevent her powers from activating (somewhat similar to Lucia from Rewrite). Yui Serimochi Yui is Juri's college roommate. Her true identity is Arche, the evil sister of the Rainbow World's goddess, and she was the one who gave Shana her powers. She serves as the main antagonist of the third season. Supporting/Minor Characters Seira Kiiro Seira is Keiti's younger sister; she is 5 years old and in kindergarten at the start of the series, and she starts elementary school at the beginning of the second season. Because she is Keiti's sister, she also has a little bit of magic in her, but it's very minimal. She is good friends with Akihisa Kuroi, Hachiro's younger brother, and Satoshi Daidaiiro, Renji's younger brother. Yuri Murasaki Yuri is Juri’s older twin sister. Throughout her lifetime, she was calm, soft-spoken, and generous, rarely getting angry. She also loved hearing and seeing her sister sing and act. She was the one meant to be the Purple Rainbow Princess, but early on in the series, she was killed by Akumi. She now acts as a spirit that guides Juri toward the right path. She also forms a special bond with Ginai after her death. Chikara Ikumi Chikara is a transfer student at Sutoroberi High, transferring into the same class as Rukasu while Anjera transfers into the same class as Keiti and her friends. She quickly becomes attracted to Rukasu and tries to pursue him, but she becomes heartbroken when she learns of his feelings for Keiti. She tries to commit suicide by letting a Shadow Creature attack her, but she is saved by the Rainbow Princesses and convinced to live by Keiti. After that, Chikara just becomes friends with Rukasu and soon starts dating Hachiro. Chikara has a younger sister, Kana, who is in junior high; she deeply cares for her and worries about her habit of talking to an "invisible person", not knowing of her spiritual power. Hachiro Kuroi Hachiro is an older boy whom Keiti meets during a trip to the beach and whom ends up developing a crush on her. He has some chuunibyou tendencies and believes that he is actually the one who creates the Shadow Creatures, as he is the only one who can actually see the process (and Akumi, the real creator, leaves him to believe this for a while). The real reason is because he is a descendant of one of the Shadow People whom Akumi once ruled over, but he actually doesn't have any powers whatsoever. When Hachiro learns about how the Rainbow Princesses had defeated her, as well as Keiti being a Rainbow Princess herself, he turns against them. However, he is soon turned into a Shadow Creature himself and comes to discover that Akumi didn't actually care for her people; thus, he becomes more supportive of the Rainbow Princesses. After summer vacation is over, it is revealed that he is actually a second-year student at Ichigomiya Academy's high school division; he soon meets Chikara and begins dating her. Hachiro graduates from Ichigomiya Academy at the end of the second season, but he keeps in touch with his friends and girlfriend and even frequently visits Kana in the hospital. Ayano Sekine Ayano is the third member of Eimi's friend group. She is a closet lesbian who has a crush on her best friend, Shana, but she keeps quiet about it and tries to encourage her and Rukasu getting together, even after Keiti and Rukasu become a couple. She is unaware of Shana's powers and antagonism at first until near the end of the second arc, and despite her having no powers whatsoever, she plays a crucial role in stopping Shana once and for all. She has a special talent in knitting. Yuki Kiiro Yuki is the mother of Keiti and Seira and the former Yellow Rainbow Princess. She had taken her children to Earth to be raised as normal children, prompting the other former Rainbow Princesses to do the same. She met her husband, Naoki, at the same age as when Keiti met Rukasu. At the beginning of the series, she serves as a guide for Keiti when the Shadow Creatures begin attacking. Izaya Kurosawa Izaya is a classmate of Rukasu, and he always hangs around him as if they're friends (although the feeling's not mutual). In seasons one and two, he is a playboy infamous throughout Ichigomiya Academy for flirting with and dating (but later dumping) various girls; however, in season three, he falls for Sumi on first sight the day she transfers in, and he gives up his playboy ways to insistently pursue her, much to her chagrin but later pleasure. Kana Ikumi Kana is Chikara's 12-year-old sister. She transfers into Ichigomiya Academy's middle school division after Anjera skips grades and befriends Bianka, easing her loneliness. She has a weak constitution, but she tries to cover it up with her energetic personality. She ends up in the hospital when her illness takes a sudden turn for the worse at the beginning of the third arc, with Chikara, Hachiro, and all of the Rainbow Princesses and Princes visiting her occasionally. She is sometimes seen talking to someone no one else can see, which worries Chikara and often confuses Bianka. It is soon revealed that this person is the ghost of Ginai Hisakawa; Kana has a spiritual power to see and talk to ghosts, and she had been friends with Ginai for quite a while now. After a surgery saves Kana's life when it comes close to ending, Ginai picks Kana to be the Silver Rainbow Princess and transfers her powers to her. After this, Ginai vanishes, and Kana loses her power to see ghosts. Akane Aka Akane is Kyoko's mother and the former Red Rainbow Princess. She once had Akumi sealed inside of her body, but she accidentally transfers her into Kyoko's body when Kyoko is born. Mikan Daidaiiro Mikan was Renji and Satoshi's mother and the former Orange Rainbow Princess. A year after Satoshi was born, she died while trying to save a girl who was trapped inside of a burning building, who is later revealed to be Eimi. Naoki Kiiro Naoki is Keiti and Seidi's father. His Rainbow King duties aside, he currently works an office job in the Common World, but he served in the Rainbow Knight Force as a teenager. Takahiro Aka Takahiro is Kyoko's father. He served in the Rainbow Knight Force as a teenager, which was where he met his wife. Hotaka Daidaiiro Hotaka is Renji and Satoshi's father. He served in the Rainbow Knight Force as a teenager, but due to how dangerous the job can be, he initially tries to discourage Renji from doing it. Satoshi Daidaiiro Satoshi is Renji's younger brother. He is good friends with Seira and Akihisa. Iris Iris is a goddess who watches over the Rainbow Princesses and their kingdoms. Takashi Fujiwara Takashi is a classmate of Bianka and Amane. He is one of the most intelligent students in Ichigomiya Middle School, but he is nowhere near Amane's level. He also has a crush on Amane, but he doesn't know that she feels the same way. After Amane moves up three grades, the two of them keep in touch. Akihisa Kuroi Akihisa is the younger brother of Hachiro and the best friend of Seira, who calls him "Aki-kun". Despite being a descendant of the Shadow People, it is unknown at this time if he has any powers, like his brother. Hideaki Ichigomiya Hideaki is Eimi's father and the founder/headmaster of Ichigomiya Academy. He founded the school 25 years before the start of the series in hopes of getting the people of the common world and the people of the Rainbow World to coexist via early interaction, but he does not seem to know about or show concern toward his daughter's social troubles. He is divorced, with his ex-wife and Eimi's mother currently living in America. Maki Aidato Maki is a classmate and friend of Maria. Her mother is from the Pink Kingdom, and her father is from the Red Kingdom, making her a halfling of two different colors; her differently-colored eyes reflects this, as one is pink and the other is red. (She wears the red ribbon for her school uniform, though.) She was born with the ability to make two people fall in love with each other (the result of her mother trying to perfect that specific spell while she was pregnant with her), which she uses to repair relationships. Hiroshi Tsumetai Hiroshi is Maki's crush. He has a cold demeanor and doesn't let a lot of people near him; this is because he has a power of unknown origins to make two people in love hate each other, and he is afraid of using this power. His only friend is Ayano, and he is the only one who knows about her sexuality. Kiyoshi Tsumetai Kiyoshi is Hiroshi's twin brother. Just like Hiroshi, he has the power to make two people in love hate each other, but unlike him, he deliberately uses his power to cause drama. Yumiko Okamura Yumiko is Maki's best friend. Episodes Season 1 #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Category:Series